Computers such as servers and the like are enclosed within a housing or enclosure that provides multiple functions such as protecting operating components from damage and shielding the components from undesirable electromagnetic emissions. With the advent of data centers and the more recent trend toward collocation facilities, such electronics enclosures are often configured to be mounted in a standard-size cabinet commonly referred to as a server or equipment rack or cabinet (“equipment rack” herein). Typically, such an equipment rack houses multiple collocation computers and other electronics systems such as fan assemblies and wiring patch bays. These and other devices and systems configured to be mounted in an equipment rack are generally and collectively referred to herein as rack-mount modules.
Traditionally, equipment racks include a plurality of vertical support columns. Typically, there are four such columns defining the corners of a rectangular equipment rack. Rack-mount modules are commonly installed in equipment racks by directly or indirectly fastening the modules to these columns. Such arrangements commonly utilize a fixed-mount bracket, perhaps with a tray, fastened to the vertical support columns and to opposing sides of the installed module. When installed in this way, the module remains in a stationary position relative to the rack while the module is in operation. Access to such a module requires the module to be taken off-line, unfastened and physically separated from the rack, and placed on a floor, bench, table or other support surface. Such installations are suitable for many rack-mount modules.
However, a current trend has been to provide rack-mount modules that require periodic and/or rapid access. For example, some rack-mount servers contain hot-plug components (e.g., PCI cards) that can be replaced online. Such rack-mount modules are typically mounted on linear slide assemblies in the equipment rack so that the module can be serviced without interrupting real-time operations. As with the fixed-mount brackets, opposing linear slide assemblies are attached to the vertical support columns and to opposing sides of the module to, in the latter case, slidingly secure the module in the rack. Linear slide assemblies provide mechanical support for a rack-mount module along a continuum of interior and exterior positions relative to the rack.
The vertical support columns of an equipment rack include spaced holes, while the horizontal support members (e.g., the fixed-mount brackets and linear slide assemblies), include appropriately spaced pins configured to be inserted into the holes in the columns to position the horizontal support member on the vertical support columns. Various devices and techniques are known in the art to secure the horizontal support members to the columns. These known techniques are sometimes complicated, requiring tools to install and remove the horizontal support members from the rack. In addition, certain conventional racks and horizontal support members require the use of loose hardware which may be lost.